A Better Look
by scorching roses
Summary: Jason Garwin a.k.a. Lash is coming back to Sky High a year later. People believe he has no reason to act the way he does. Especially Will Stronghold and his friends. What will happen when they witness something that could change their perspective? ABUSE
1. Coming back

**A BETTER LOOK**

**AN: I know I haven't worked on How The Fire Burns but this popped into my head and I couldn't help myself. please read and review. I promise I'll get the next chapter of How the Fire Burns up no later than Thursday. Thank you and I wuv ya!!! by the way in the next chapters this story might get graphic. just a warning. Im not completely sure yet.**

**SUMMARY:Jason Garwin a.k.a. Lash is coming back to Sky High A year later. People believe he has no reason to act the way he does. Especially Will Stronghold and his friends. But what will happen when they witness something that could change their perspective on him? MAGENTAxLASH OCxOC {RATED FOR ABUSE}**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey did you guys hear?" A perky redhead asked her friends, who shook their heads in response. "Lash is coming back." she said.

"Layla, don't joke around like that." her boyfriend, Will, said.

"Oh yea. I heard about that." Magenta said.

"Yeah, said he got out early for good behavior." Ethan explained. To which Zach snorted.

"Speak of the devil." Warren muttered, looking past his friends. They followed his gaze and sure enough, Lash was coming out of a black SUV with 2 guards.

They made sure he got inside the school before getting back in the car. As Lash walked through the halls he used to own, the kids steered clear of him. A few brave ones glared, to which he just rolled his eyes. He walked into Mr. Medulla's class early and sat down in the seat he was assigned to. When the bell rang, students filed into the classroom. Some glared at Lash's slouched figure. Some seemed nervous and some were just shocked.

Lash heard the chair beside him screech against the tile as it was being pulled back. He looked up to see a punker girl. Clad in black and purple, he thought she looked good. He had seen her before but he couldn't remember where.

"Before you say anything. We found out that I could shape-shift into anything towards the end of last year."She said.

'Oh,' he thought,'Stronghold's rodent friend.' Although he knew she hated his guts, he couldn't help but think that she looked really good. He said nothing and looked down at the table. No more words were spoken.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Until the bus ride home.

**LaylaPOV**

I was shocked when I got on the bus and saw Lash sitting in the back. He was different from what I remember. He didn't pick on the sidekicks and everyone avoided him like the plague. I don't think he's talked to anyone all day. I felt bad for him. I guess he had it coming, but no one really deserves that.

The rest of the gang got on the bus. Uh oh. Magenta's the last one on. The last seat left was next to Lash.

**MagentaPOV**

I was the last one on the bus. When I got on, I noticed that there was only 1 seat left. Next to Lash. Crap.

I walked up to the seat. The gang was eyeing me warily. Jeez. It's not like I'm gunna phase into a bear and maul the guy. He still hadn't noticed me. I had time since Ron Wilson 'Bus Driver' was talking to Principal Powers about something.

Lash was staring out the window. I couldn't help but notice how his hair hung over his chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale but looked smooth to the touch. I imagined myself running my fingers through his hair then gently caressing his cheek. I realized what I was doing and shook the incredibly tempting image from my head. I coughed loud enough for Lash to hear me. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at me quirking an eyebrow. I tried to ignore how unbelievably sexy that made him. Stupid hormones!

"There's no more seats left." I said. He looked around and sighed. He moved his backpack to his lap and looked back out the window.

The ride was quiet. I was surprised. This wasn't the Lash everyone knew or expected. The old Lash would be messing around, shoving sidekicks into lockers or dunking Ethan's head in the toilet. The Lash everyone expected was a version ten times worse. No one expected this Lash. No. This Lash is quiet and reserved. He sat alone at lunch and he hasn't said a word all day. When the bus stopped, I got up and he got out quickly.

**LashPOV**

I got off the bus fast. I guess Stronghold's friends were going to his house because they got off at the same stop. I live like 6 houses down from him so we were heading the same way.

Man I hope my parents aren't home. I can't stand leaving Matt **[a/n:link on my profile]** alone. His powers haven't developed yet so he's a freshman at a regular school and I'm a junior at Sky High.

I was aware of Stronghold and company behind me, talking happily. I tried walking faster. I'm really protective over my brother and I didn't like him alone with my parents. Even for the five minutes that he was there before I got home. I knew from experience that a lot can happen in five minutes.

I felt horrible being gone for a year. I couldn't protect him. Gwen knew my home life and lied to me. She said she could help. If not me, my brother at the least. I was desperate so of course I jumped at the chance to keep Matt safe. I didn't want him to go through what I went through...what he saw me go through. But he has. The year I was gone and couldn't keep the focus off him. I remembered the times he visited. I would see his banged up face and hickeys on his neck. I would apologize multiple times and he would come up with excuses for them. I knew better than that. I walked faster. When I got to my drive way, I froze. Both cars were there. I could feel the color drain from my face. I needed to get inside. Now. I heard a crash inside like something hit the wall. I didn't think, I just extended myself and opened the door.

I practically ran into the living room. When I got there, the sight nearly made me puke.

There was mother dearest, on top of my 15 year old brother. She had a sickening seductive smile on her face. The smell of alcohol on her breath was strong. Even from where I was.

"Mom, Please." he whispered brokenly. My dad had gotten to him first. His eye was purplish-greenish-blue. His lip was busted and there was a trail of dried blood from his nose to his shirt.

"C'mon Matty Boy." the she-devil said. She was about to leave her mark on his neck when I stretched and threw her to the ground away from Matt. He turned towards me and I saw a cut on his cheek that was still bleeding.

"Run." I said in a low voice.

"But-" he was cut off by daddy dearest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled, coming down the stairs. I extended my arm and opened the door in a hurry.

"FREAKING RUN MATT! I'll be fine." I said quickly.

He hesitated. The look on my face must've told him I wasn't playing because he bolted out the door. I watched him go and made damn sure that he made it out. I turned around and got punched in the face so hard that I fell backward and hit my head on the door. I saw the blurred figures of my parents before it all went black.

* * *

**AN:So what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	2. Never Seen

**AN: Kay so I updated. Thanks to the people who read this story. I would go faster if people comment. It's a good ego boost and helps me think that you guys actually like my stories. Well I am taking suggestions so if there's anything you would like me to incorporate into my stories just p.m. or comment and I will try my hardest to add it in. I'm writing chapter by chapter so I don't know what exactly is going to happen. So the ending is up to you guys. I can make the story go how you want it. Just keep in mind that I'm trying to keep this kind of dramatic. Like I said at the end of Razor Blade [for those who read it] I know.....I have issues......Any who reviews make me go faster! And this chapter is for BlackRoseSophie cause she commented and subscribed and boosted my ego quite a bit. :]**

**DISCLAIMER:SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

**A Better Look**

**LaylaPOV**

We were frozen. I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared. Especially Lash. I heard a Crash and in less then a second Lash was stretched and inside the house. We heard some more crashes then.....

"FREAKING RUN MATT!" came Lash's voice from inside.

A kid that looked fifteen maybe sixteen ran out of the house. He reached the end of the driveway before collapsing. I ran over to him. I gasped when I saw his condition. His face was severely damaged.

He had a cut on his left cheek and his right eye was bruised badly. His lip was busted and he also had a trail of dried blood from his nose to his shirt. He had about five hickeys on his neck and a bite mark on his collarbone that's bruising quickly.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Nothing." he said, standing up. I stood up with him.

"Don't lie. Did....did Lash do that?" I asked. The gang stood around him. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"No." he snarled, "He would never do that to me. Word of this never gets out. Stay away from me and my brother or I'll kill you myself." he whispered menacingly.

"What are you gonna do against us?" Magenta sneered.

All he did was look at her. That's all he did. She clutched the sides of her head and bit back a scream. He took his moment to run. As soon as he was out of sight, Magenta stood up straight.

"What the hell?" Warren questioned.

"I-I don't k-know." she stuttered. "It f-felt l-like some one was hi-hitting my head with a j-jack hammer and poking n-needles in it while someone else was kicking my head over and over."

"What do you think his power is called?" Ethan asked.

"Well don't think I've ever met anyone with that power. The power to create the worst pain possible right?" Will asked. I nodded and wondered what happened.

**MattPOV**

I ran all the way to the park. There was a small meadow past the trail that no one knew about except for me Lash and Saphire. I reached it and sat down next to the stream. I felt horrible. I left without him. I'm his brother and I left him with those demons we call parents. Lash said he was going to get emancipated and we were going to move out. That was the plan. I looked at my reflection and was disgusted with myself. How could this happen? I'm not a bad person. Lash isn't either. Despite his actions last year, he was the nicest guy I've ever known. Our parents weren't always abusive. They raised us to be respectful. It was when Lash started eighth grade that they became the way they are now. They never did anything to me but it was always Lash. I just sat back and let it happen. Like I'm doing now. I'm so disgusted. I could be helping. He shouldn't have to go through this. Not again. He just got back two days ago! I could've used my power, but I'm selfish. I didn't want anyone to know what it was. I have the ability to make your worst fears seem like a reality, or create the worst pain imaginable.

A ruffle in the bushes nearly made me jump out of my skin. I turned and saw Saphire walking out from behind them.

Saphire. The only other person I cared about other than Lash. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, and my world. Her piercing blue eyes make it seem as if she is staring through your very soul. She had scene styled hair. The bottom part was black while the top was blonde. Her skin was pale and glowed in the sun. The lines of worry on her face worried me.

"What's wrong Phire? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not the one with the mangled up face." she said. Her voice was like angels singing.

"Gee thanks." I tried to laugh but the action hurt my eye. ...How does that even work?

"I'm serious Matt." she sat next to me, "You need to tell someone."

I shook my head. "I can't. It's fine. It doesn't hurt too bad. Besides, Lash has a plan. You know that."

"Yea.... I just can't take seeing you or Lash like this. I've known you guys since me and you were in sixth grade. I don't remember ever seeing Lash without some sort of bruise or hickey. Then when we got to eighth grade the same happened with you. It's getting worse. Those.... animals are gonna end up killing you. Then I'll end up in jail for killing them. You can't go on like this till next year." she said. We both knew she was right. But it was the plan. It would work. It had to. She looked at me. "Do you want me to help?" she was talking about the bruises and cuts and.... hickeys. God, the thought that that demon did that to me made me want to puke. Because of her I was always pulling away from other people. I was hesitant and Saphire waited patiently. I nodded slightly. She gently placed her hand on my bleeding cheek, then she moved her hand to my neck and collarbone. Her fingers brushed against me eye softly. She took out a towelette from her oversized bag and wiped my face clean of the dried blood. She smiled a sad smile and kissed me slowly. Her tongue ran over the busted part of my lip. She didn't really have to do _that _ to heal my lip but hey. I wasn't complaining. She pulled away and smiled that sad smile again. I knew she hated it. Not the fact that she would heal me every time this happened (which is often), but that it's happening at all.

"Don't worry love." I said as I pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I'll be fine, you'll see." I murmured against her lips.

"I can't help it." she mumbled back. "I love you too much." she said when I pulled away.

"I love you too. More than you would ever comprehend." I said.

She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. I was instantly happy. "So have your powers developed?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah.... I don't like them though. It's not like Lash or you." I said and looked away.

"What is it?" she asked and gently turned my face so I was looking at her once again.

"I....I can make your worst fear seem real or cause the worst pain possible. It's an evil power. I mean I understand how I can create illusions because of dad, but...of your worst fear? And my mom can play mind games and stretch. I guess I can too but only to create pain that you imagine your feeling. I want to go to Sky High but then they'll call me a villain instead of hero. What kind of hero has such a sick and twisted power?" I rambled.

"A powerful one. You just got your power. Maybe it's not done developing. At first, I could only heal small cuts and bruises. Now I can heal broken bones and I'm telekinetic. It will develop more. Don't worry. You're not a villain." she assured me. "Is Lash back?" I nodded. "I thought I saw him in school. He was unnaturally quiet."

"Yeah, he said he was just gonna not talk to anyone and finish the school year. He's not gonna mess with the sidekicks anymore."

"Yeah. I felt bad for him. I wanted to talk to him after school but he got on the bus quick." she said.

"Yeah... Hey do you know a red headed hippy chick?" I asked.

"Yea...Stronghold's girlfriend." she made a face. She wasn't too fond of her I assumed.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You made a face. Why?"

"It's just she's so.... perfect. It's like everyone compares me to her. I'm not all over the place saying 'Save the trees!' or whatever. I only use my powers with you and Lash and people expect me to be all hyper and happy because our powers are "similar"." she said."

"Well what's her power?" I asked.

"She's a flower child."

"And how is that similar to yours?"

"I don't even know!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. I laughed.

"Well can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" she smirked.

"Talk to Lash at school? At least until I get there. And try to keep hippy chick away from him. It'll only make him uncomfortable." I said.

"No problem. I actually like Lash. He's nice. All the other guys are complete assholes." she said.

"Such language Saphire Marie Archibald." I mocked.

"Shut up." she giggled and pushed me lightly and I laughed. I knew things would be alright. They had to be.

* * *

**Yea I know it's kinda short but the chapters will get longer I promise. and if you can...please read and review Razor Blade? You don't have to if you don't want but It gives me the drive to write more. Thanks. Love ya!**


	3. Memories

**AN: Sorry I haven't been uploading as quickly but I've been busy and my computer keeps crashing so until I get a new Laptop, the updates won't be frequent, also, this is the last chapter for a while because I'm gonna finish up How The Fire Burns. Then I'll work on this one then Razor Blade. Also I have a few more stories, i just don't know if I should post them. You tell me if I should and if you want me to them I'll start posting them after I'm completely done with the 3 that are already on my account. Now..... ON TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to say I own Lash but I don't :[ All that sexiness belongs to disney as well as the rest of the sky high franchise. I only own my characters and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**A Better Look**

**Ch 3:Memories**

**LashPOV**

I woke up in my bed. My head was throbbing and my back stung. I sat up and twisted my head enough to see the belt marks across my back. I got up only to find that I was just in my boxers. I did not want to think about what happened while I was passed out. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a bruise on my cheek and it was huge. Like it should have it's own orbit huge. It was all gross and blueish green. I examined m neck and found some hickeys but more bite marks. She's rougher with me then with Matt. They both are. I'm kind of thankful for that. I don't want him to feel the same pain I have for the past three years. Well... technically two years since I was in jail for one. I was sick of looking at myself.

Matt doesn't think I deserve this but I think I do. I mean.... Karma's a bitch right? Sure I started picking on sidekicks after my parents became what they are now but it's what I deserve right? I just don't get why they're like this. They were always caring, loving parents. Then one day I came home from school and he was drunk. Matt was at Saphire's place and I was alone.

_My dad got angry over something I can't remember and took it out on me. He slammed me into things. I already had my powers so when he would slam me, my bones wouldn't break. That didn't stop the pain and bruises though. He beat me and tortured me until I could take it anymore._

_That night I was in my room crying myself to sleep. It was the first time I ever had to do that. My mom walked into my room and sat on my bed. I felt safer with her and knew that she would protect me against my dad. True that I could defend myself but he was my dad and I wasn't going to hit him. She smiled but something was off. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. My gut was telling me to get away from her, that she was going to do something horrible but I ignored it. She was my mom. She birthed me. She couldn't have possibly been thinking about hurting the person she gave life to. How wrong I was._

_She leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "How are you feeling baby boy?" she asked. I could smell it. Her breath reeked of alcohol._

_"It hurts." I whispered. I wished I had listened to the feeling I got._

_"What hurts baby?" she brushed the hair from my eyes and trailed her fingers down my cheek to my jaw. I had to leave. I tried to do so but when I did, she pushed me back down. She kissed my neck and bit down softly._

_"Mom, mom what are you-"_

_"Shh. Don't worry baby boy. This will be fun." she said before shoving her tongue down my throat. I tried to push her away, to kick or hit her, to do something, but she started using her mind control. I tried to resist it but it only made her try harder. Slowly, I could feel myself start to give in._

I shook my head. I hated remembering that day. I hated remembering that before that I had a happy life. I hated remembering that my parents used to actually love me and not use me as a punching back or sex toy. It's so much easier to think that it's always been this way. That I always get beat no matter what. That most nights I wake up to my mother coming in and locking the door behind her. That I always wake up and have new bruises. At least I'm alive.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Matt's room. He jumped a little when I walked in.

"Sorry, I thought you were Mom." he said. I knew he was with Saphire. His bruises and hickeys were gone. Saphire is amazing. I love her like a sister. She's always been there for us. She knows our home life and she promised not to do anything. I knew she hated to see us like that but she knew my plan and backed us up. She's the best thing to happen to Matt and I'm happy for him. They were truly meant for each other. I can only hope that I'll have some one like that one day. For some reason a flash of that shape shifter girl's face came to me but I shook the thought out of my head.

"Mom only comes at night." I said.

"Well looks like she changed the routine today." he gestured to me. I looked down and realized that I was still in my boxers. I went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants.

"True. Lock your door tonight then." I said. I hissed slightly as the waistline of the sweats was on one of bright red lines across my back.

"Then she'll go to your room." he said.

"I know." I sighed.

"But-"

"I will not let her do that to you when I'm this this house. Got it?" he nodded and I sat down beside him on the bed.

"I got my powers." he said.

"Awesome. What is it?" I asked.

"I can create an image of your worst fear and make the worst pain possible in your mind." he said looking away.

"Really?" he nodded. My first thought was that he could use it on mom and dad. Then I remembered Dad might just literally kill him if he ever uses it on them.

"You think I'm a monster." he said. It wasn't a question.

"What? No! I think it's an awesome power actually." I said honestly.

"Really?"

"Really." I said. I got up and said goodnight before I went to my room for the night.

About two hours after that my door opened. I could make out the figure of my mom before the door closed and the 'click' of the lock was heard.

**LaylaPOV**

I was at the bus stop with Will when Lash arrived. He looked horrible. He had an enormous bruise on his cheek. His neck was almost covered in hickeys and bite marks. I almost gasped. I was about to ask him what happened when the bus arrived. He got on before I could say anything. When I walked on I was behind him. There were whispers all over the bus when they saw him. I got into the seat next to Magenta and Will sat next to Zach. The only seat was next to Warren. I could hear him curse under his breath before taking the seat next to him as close to the edge of the seat without falling off. Then the bus started going.

**WarrenPOV**

I cannot believe that I have to sit next to him. I wonder what happened though. I mean you would have to be blind not to see the freaking bruise and bite marks. He sat down and it looked like it hurt him to do so. Damn how bad are his parents? Yea. I'm not stupid. Magenta and I can put two and two together. I find it hard to believe that the rest haven't figured it out. Well, Ethan knows. Big surprise there.

The bus was getting close to the bridge. God I hated that bridge. Everyone screamed and crap. It got pretty annoying. The seat belts came and strapped us down. I heard Lash let out a pained grunt. I looked over quickly and his eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw and fists were clenched. The whole ride to school he would let out a small grunt every time Ron would do a trick.

When we got to school he got off and practically ran inside the school. I was seriously starting to feel bad for him.

* * *

**Ok I know that I sent some people a hint of what would happen in this chapter but it didn't happen as you can see. I swear though it will be in the next chapter. I don't know when that will be up because like I said, my complete focus will be on How the Fire burns. That will only be like 13-15 Chapters long so it's almost done. I will try to hurry cause a lot of people like this story. I have to go now so Happy Holidays!!!**


	4. I know You Hate These

Hey sorry I know you thought this was a new chapter but my computers been crashing and I got in trouble at school. so sorry I wont be updating for a while but just know that I will be writing like crazy for the time being

xoxo

Scorching Roses


	5. Healing Wounds

**AN: Kay so it's finally here! I wanna dedicate this chapter to Keiri Bradon. She convinced me to update and so I did! So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to own Lash but I can't. Tis merely a far fetched dream... I do however, own my characters and the plot.**

**2nd AN:For the sake of confusion..... Magenta=**_**Bold Italic **_**Lash=Bold

* * *

**

**A Better Look**

**Chapter 4: Healing Wounds**

**LashPOV**

I got up and pretty much ran off the bus. I couldn't take all the stares. It was too overwhelming. I got into the school and walked past a small group of people. I heard a familiar voice.

"Lash!" Saphire called. I turned slowly and she gasped. She ran up and hugged me, healing the wounds she knew were on my back. She pulled away and healed the bite marks and hickeys on my neck before ghosting her fingers over the gigantic bruise on my eye.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded, her shocking blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. I bent over slightly and kissed her forehead before walking away.

**SaphirePOV**

As I watched him walk away I felt the tears threatning to fall. I walked past my friends and headed to the bathroom.

I walked in and let the tears flow silently as I thought to myself. Matt told me that it was bad but I wasn't expecting it to be that bad. I guess I should have since it gets worse every time.

"Damnit Lash!" I said to myself in a whisper, "Swallow your pride and tell someone before you get killed!"

I thought of all the times I've healed them. It hurt me more then they knew to see them like that. Mat, my love, and Lash, my brother as I considered him, dont even realize how truly broken they sound. They put up good fronts and can sound intimidating when they want, but alone, no fronts, they sound lost, broken beyond repair and I cant take it anymore.

Someone opened the door and I hurried to wipe away my tears. I tensed immediatley and put my guard up when I saw who was infront of me.

**MagentaPOV**

Layla dragged me into the bathroom after the healer. We saw the exchange and what she's done for Lash. My heightened senses had picked up the broken "Thank you" that left his lips. Upon hearing his voice, and how lost he sounded, anger flared up in me. At first I figured it was like a mother protecting her child. But the ferocity and force and _**desire**_ to physically harm the person that had done this to him was that of a dangerous animal, like a wolf, protecting and fighting for her _**mate**_. These feelings confused me. I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I did. It was **LASH** for fuck's sake! I hated him!

I was brought out of my thoughts when Layla opened the door. The healer was standing there. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying. She saw us and tensed.

"Saphire," Layla asked, so that was her name, "you ok?"

"Yes." she snapped before going to the mirror and fixing herself.

"We saw what you did for Lash. That was nice of you." Layla smiled softly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Layla asked.

"Nothing." she snapped.

"What's going on? Is he ok?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Saphire glared at our refelction it the mirror as she reapplied her eyeliner.

"W-well we just wanted to see if we could do anything to help." Layla reasoned.

"For what? To make yourself feel better?" her eyes were practically aflame, she cut off Layla before she could say anything. "Stay away from him. He has enough going on without you and your little gang of do-gooders prying into his life." she griped as she turned and pushed past Layla and walked out.

We stood silent for a moment when the warning bell rang.

"I'm going ok?" I said, Layla nodded and I turned and walked out. I headed towards Mr. Medulla's classroom. Lash was already in there, writing down the notes on the board so he could most likley sleep through the lesson.

I went to sit down and he ignored me. I expected it so why was I feeling disapointed?

"I know." I whispered. His head turned sharply in my direction.

"You know what?" he questioned, the weakness in his voice earlier, replaced by venom, reminding me of the old Lash. Before I could answer, the bell rang signaling the start of class. I pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Lash.

**LashPOV**

I wasn't surprised actually. She told me she knew and I understood what she meant. What confused me was why she cared. Out of all of them, I figured it would be Layla the one to worm her way in.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a paper was paced was passed across the desk we both shared.

_**Do you have free period next?**_

It took me a moment to answer.

**Yea why?**

_**I do too. Meet me at the spot behind the school where people go to smoke before and after school.**_

**Why should I?**

_**So we can lay on the grass and talk about how the clouds look like cute little Flowers', Bambis', and Thumpers'. What do **__**you**__** think genius?**_

I smiled slighlty at this. I shook my head a little before writing back.

**What about that little cult your in? Wouldn't they wanna come?**

She looked at me and rolled her eyes before replying.

_**Zach and Ethan have class. Thier powers developed more as well.**_

**And Stronghold?**

_**He and Layla usually leave campus to walk in the park.**_

**Peace?**

_**Warren is Warren. He savors his alone time. As do I. So we won't have a problem.**_

**You're sacrificing your alone time for me? Aww I feel special.**

_**Stop being a smartass and pay attention now.**_

She smirked as I looked at her and turned forward to catch the last fifteen minutes of Medulla's lesson while I put my head down to rest.

**NoPOV**

Magenta moved her raven black and plum purple hair over her shoulder as she stood, gathering her books when the bell rang. She looked over to find a sleeping Lash. The classroom was now empty and she took the opportunity to drink in his appearance.

His hair hung over his closed eyes. His skin looked smooth to the touch and she barely noticed her hand moving slowly toward his face. Her fingers ghosted over his cheek, relishing in the silky smoothness of his now flawless pale skin. She realized what she was doing and pulled back, noticing that for once, his stripes were abandoned for a Beatles band shirt. She admired the lean muscle in his arms.

"Lash?" she said gently. He stirred but didn't wake. "Lash?" she said again, this time a bit louder. He woke up startled.

"What the fuck?" ho looked around frantically.

"It's ok, it's only me." she lifted her arms in surrender. A frightened Lash angered and scared her at the same time. He only nodded and wiped at his tired eyes. "I'm gonna go put my books away. Meet me in five minutes?" it took him a second to remember the the written conversation.

"Ok." he stood, not noticing Magenta watching his every move, entranced with his grace.

She walked out and he couldn't help but noticed how she almost looked as if she were dancing the way her hips swayed with every step. He drank in the exposed skin covered by purple fishnets under the rips in her black skinny jeans. He also noticed how her purple tanktop ended about an inch above her low-rise pants, showing a hint of a lower back tattoo. He sighed and went to walk toward the spot he had agreed to meet the girl who had been plagueing his mind.

**MagentaPOV**

I walked to the spot where Lash was already waiting at the table. I took a seat infront of him.

"So about class..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. This scenario worked out _a lot_ better in my head, actually.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"I know your parents are responsible." I stated bluntly. He stared for a moment before standing and walking to lean against the wall. I followed and stood infront of him.

"Why do you care?" he asked the same question Saphire had. I closed my eyes and looked down, taking a deep breath and completely not believing that I was about to share something so personal. With Lash of all people!

"M-my dad, used to come home late. Drunk. He would go into my room and...touch me in ways I'm not comfortable describing. When I would resist it, he would get angry and beat me. This went from fourth the seventh grade until I finally told someone who told the cops. Since then, I keep people at arms length with sarcasm." I explained, all the while looking at the ground. Lash sighed and I looked up. He was looking at his converse like they were the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"I was in eighth grade. I came home alone, my little brother was at his friend's house. My dad had had a bad day and was pretty drunk. He took his anger out on me. Slamming me into things until I bled. Later that night, my mother came in my room and...used her mind control to rape me. This went on until Homecoming Night, sophmore year for me. I trusted Gwen. She knew why I bullied people and what those monsters did to me nearly every night. She said she could help me. She would help us get away from them. If not me, my brother at least. I jumped at the chance to keep him safe. But then we got caught, by you and your cult. I was gone for a year and they tortured him. I came back and it resumed with me, but with him too. I swore to myself I would get him out, and I'll do anything to do it." he confessed.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for his horrible experiences. I hadn't noticed that he got off the wall and was now inches away from me. His hand found its way to my cheek and he put his face level to mine. He was so close, our noses were touching and I noticed how his chocolatey eyes had dashes and specks of gold here and there.

"We're one fucked up pair aren't we?" he smiled. I could taste him, it was a taste that was purely Lash and I loved it.

"I guess we are." I whispered as my eyes closed and he closed the distance between my lips and his.

His hands went down to my hips, pulling me closer, as mine went to his biceps, gripping him tightly. I felt him nip at my lip, asking for an entrance that I almost immediatly granted. Our tongues danced and twirled around eachother until a dry cough reminded us to pull apart to breathe. I immediately tensed when I saw who it was.

* * *

**Ok there we go! Hope it was enough for the wait! So sorry for any mistakes, stupid spell check wont work... Love you guys, Please REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses.**


	6. Shh It's A Secret

**AN: So i finally updated! Yayy! So sorry for taking a long time. Not gonna lie, I had some writer's block and just plain loss of interest. But, people read this story and I won't be someone who just abandons their stories. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Lash and Sky High, the movie would have not gone the way it did.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Better Look**

**Chapter 5**

**MagentaPOV**

We had all spent the night at Will's house studying so we were all at the bus stop when Lash showed up. The visible parts of him were unmarked. He was wearing a green shirt that said "The Killers" with a black hoodie over it, dark jeans and green converse. I looked at him confused. It was 85 degrees outside and he was wearing a hoodie? He completely ignored me as well and my chest tightened up and my heart broke although I understood why. Only one person of the group knew besides Lash and I but still. He could've at least acknowledged me. I heard fast paced footsteps coming towards us so I knew someone was running.

"Jason!" a woman who looked about 5'9" with brown hair and eyes like Lash called. Lash's eyes widened and I could hear his heartbeat accelerate. The woman came to a stop infront of a nervous looking Lash.

"M-mom what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your father and I are taking you to school today." she smiled warmly. If possible, his eyes widened more and his heartbeat got to the point were I thought it would explode out of his chest.

"Why?"

"Matt got his powers!" she jumped up happily and hugged her son. Lash yelped, a sound I thought I would never hear him make, before gently patting her on the back.

"That's great." he forced a smile.

"Isn't it? So anyway your father and I decided to take him to school. So we might as well take you too." she beamed.

"I-I'm fine mom really. I'll just take the b-" she cut him off.

"Nonsence!" she waved her hand dissmissivley and continued, "We're taking you." she ordered. I noticed her pupils dialate and Lash got an empty look in his eyes.

"Okay." he agreed.

"Good." she smiled as a black camaro pulled up. "Your father's here. Matt's in the car c'mon." she said as she sat in the passenger side. Lash opened the backseat and sat down before they sped off.

"Did you see that?" Layla asked.

"See what?" Will countered.

"His mom's a charmer." Ethan said.

"What's a charmer?" Zack questioned.

"Charmer. Someone who can make you do what they want when they want. And you obey without question." Ethan, the human dictionary, explained. I stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation.

_**"Later that night, my mother came in my room and...used her mind control to rape me."**_

Lash's voice echoed in my head. What kind of sick person does that?

"Magenta you good?" Zack asked, waving his hand infront of my face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you've talked to Lash at all." Layla asked.

"No. He won't talk to anyone besides the healer." I lied. Warren looked at me knowingly. I just looked down and thanked the skies that the bus came before anyone could ask more questions.

We got on and I took the seat next to Warren since I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"You're worried." Damnit.

"I sat next to you so I **wouldn't** have to talk." I snapped.

"Too bad." he said.

"Why today Warren? Why can't you just be the grumpy, broody, smartass Warren I know and love?" I asked.

"Curiosity." he stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat." he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue. "So you're worried." he repeated.

"Is it that obvious?" I looked at him. He shrugged.

"To anyone that would know why." he said.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" I asked worriedly.

"It's not my secret to tell. It's your's and Lash's. But you might wanna think of telling soon cause with friend's as prying and nosy as Green Peace and Glowstick, it won't be long until they figure it out." he said.

"......."

"What?"

"I hate you sometimes." I glared.

"Why? Cause I'm right?" he smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Nah I'm good thanks." he said before going back to his book. I laughed and shoved him a bit before looking out the window of the flying bus and thought back to yesterday when he found out.

**FLASHBACK**

_His hands went down to my hips, pulling me closer, as mine went to his biceps, gripping him tightly. I felt him nip at my lip, asking for an entrance that I almost immediately granted. Our tongues danced and twirled around eachother until a dry cough reminded us to pull apart to breathe. I immediately tensed when I saw who it was._

_"Warren! Hey!" I said stupidly as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I was redder than a tomato at that point in time._

_"Uh....I just came to give you back your uh your book." He put the book on the table._

_"Uh thanks." I was sure I was getting more red._

_"Lash." he nodded in his direction._

_"Peace." Lash nodded back._

_"Warren I-" he cut me me off._

_"I don't care Magenta. I won't tell anyone. That's your job. And Lash," he looked pointedly at Lash. "hurt her and I roast you alive."_

_"I wouldn't." Lash promised. Warren nodded before giving a slight wave and walking away._

_"Well that was awkward." I pointed out. _

_"Twas." he smiled before pecking my lips softly. He locked our fingers together and went to sit down and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. We sat there in a comfortable silence until the bell rang._

**End Flashback**

"Magenta." Warren shook my shoulder.

"What?"

"Bus landed." he stood.

"Ok." I said as I stood and walked off. Walking into the building I caught sight of Lash. He saw me too and motioned with his head to follow him as he walked towards an empty hallway.

"Hey guys I completely forgot that I had to do something for Mr. Medulla so I'll see you guys at the new kid's power placement." I said before walking towards the hallway.

When I got there I looked around before noticing an open classroom door. I walked in knowing he would be inside.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." he smiled and stood from the desk he was sitting on and made his way towards me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he lifted me and sat me ontop of the teacher's desk, stepping between my legs and kissing me softly yet passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair and deepened the the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened enough to let me in as his fingers grasped my waist and mine tightened in his hair. He pulled away and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." he smiled as rested his forehead on mine. I smiled back and tilted my head to peck him.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this morning." he apologized.

"It's fine." I said moving my hands from his hair to his covered biceps.

"No, it's not I shouldn't have ignored my girlfriend. It's rude." I pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Girlfriend?" I smirked and the redness forming in his cheeks.

"I-I meant-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I like it." I smiled which he returned. "So we should probably go now." I pouted, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your brother's power placement starts in 10 minutes." I said.

"Do we really have to go?" he asked as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, tickling me as he began to leave butterfly kisses up and down the length of my neck.

"Yes Lash. He's your brother." I bit back a soft moan when he started gently sucking on a very sensitive spot.

"We still have 10 minutes." he smiled as he lifted his face to mine.

"True." I smiled as I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips toward mine once again.

* * *

**AN: So there you you have it! I made it longer for you guys. And since my internets being a panjack right now I'll try to type up a new chapter everyday and update daily. Maybe though. And sorry for any mistakes. Stupid laptop doesn't have spellcheck. Asshole computer.... Yea. Review please!**

**xoxo**

**Scroching Roses**


	7. Power Placement

**AN: So I'm trying to keep my word and update daily. So nothing really special. We get to see Matt's power placement and see how the school reacts to Lash's family member.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Sky High, the movie would've had more Lash. And if I owned Lash....Well I don't think you want me to go into detail about that one... :]

* * *

**

**A Better Look**

**Chapter 6: Power Placement**

**LashPOV**

If someone had told me that I'd be falling for Magenta Vitz last year, I probably would've laughed in their face and given them a swirlie or stuffed them in a locker. But it's true. I'm really falling for the smart mouthed, weirdly obsessed with purple, shape shifter. And I don't mind at all. As homo as it might sound, I could literally just burst into song like that kid from the singing high school movie. Man, this is so weird. I feel awkward talking to myself like this....

_Then stop._

Holy shit! Who was that?

_You._

Me?

_Yes. You, you idiot. Who else would be in your mind besides yourself?_

"I am not an idiot."

"What?" Magenta looked at me, tilting her head in a way that made me want to kiss her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was telling you that we should go now. The bell rang and we don't wanna miss Matt's power placement. Then you said you weren't an idiot. Mind elaborating?" she placed her hand on her hip and quirked her brow.

"Well...See...I was uh..."

"Talking to yourself?" she guessed.

"........no."

"I do that too you know. A lot of people do. Some more than others but it's normal." she smiled.

"Yeah ok." I smiled. "So we should go. Um you first or me?"

"You go. I'll follow." she smiled and I bent down to capture her lips once more before heading out.

As I walked out into the hallway filled with students wanting to see the new kid and his power, they would move out of my way. I liked that. They don't bug me, I don't bug them. Win win situation.

I walked through the double doors and looked around for Matt. I saw him standing on the podium waiting for Coach Boomer to start his pointless speech about "whiner babies". Gee, I wonder how long it took for him to come up with that one. He saw me and nodded a hello. I did the same before walking towards the bleachers.

"Lash!" I heard Saphire call. I turned a bit and walked in her direction where she was sitting alone, knowing I wouldn't want to be around people.

"Hey Phire." I smiled as I sat down.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Uh.....Lash?" I answered confused. She laughed and gently placed her hand on my arm, pushing me lightly and healing the bruises under my hoodie.

"I meant who's the lucky girl...or guy. You know. Whichever way you roll. I don't discriminate." she teased.

"I'm not into dudes and I have no idea of the jibberish you sprout child." I said before turning forward and catching sight of Magenta. I smiled enough that it was discreet but she would notice. She did the same and went to sit with Green Peace and the rest of them.

"So you won't tell me?" she pouted.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Well whoever she is, I like her. She's obviously making you happy." she smiled a smile that reached her eyes and it seemed to light up the suddenly dull gymnasium.

"Thanks Phire." I smiled genuinely at her.

"Okay now Mr. Garwin. Wait...Garwin?" Boomer asked. Matt only nodded, seeming bored by the whole thing. "Lash's brother." a collective gasp was heard. I guess noone knew about my younger sibling. How dramatic.

"Problem?" he snapped at the students. Through the corner of my eye, I could see the crowd shrink back slightly and smirked to myself, a glimmer of the old Lash showing. He had the same effect on them as I did.

"Same attitude I see." Boomer smirked. "Now power?"

"I make illusions." he stated.

"Of?" Boomer raised a thick brow.

"Worst fear. And I can make you believe you're experiencing the worst pain possible." he said monotnously.

"Well, show me."

"I'd rather not. I can't completely control how much pain I can cause or what fear you see." he said.

"Are you refusing to show me?" Boomer questioned.

"No." Saphire stood and walked up to the podium.

"Phire what are you doing?" Matt and I asked at the same time. I think people were suprised to hear me speak since I haven't said really anything since I came back.

"Use me." She stood in front of Matt.

"Are you crazy? No. I won't. Not on Boomer, sure as hell not on you, not on anyone. Just say hero or sidekick and we'll be done Coach Boomer." he said.

"I'm a healer Matt, I can handle it." Saphire tried to reason though she knew the battle was lost. She just didn't want him on the sidekick track.

"It's mental pain, Phire, not physical. Besides, I would never be able to do that to you." he said.

"Ms. Archibald, take your seat. Matt, if you don't show me your powers I'll have to put you in sidekick class." Boomer said.

"I'm fine with that." he lied.

"No you're not." I said as I stood. Saphire walked off the podium. I walked up. "Show him." I said.

"Jas-"

"On me. Do it." I ordered. He looked me in the eye. I knew that he was asking if I was sure. I simply nodded and braced myself.

"Sorry." he whispered as he looked down at his shoes.

At first I thought he backed out. Then it hit me. I doubled over as soon as I felt the sharp pain in my gut that felt as if multiple daggers were stabbing me and twisting inside me. My knees buckled and I fell to ground as a crowbar hit the back of my legs, feeling as though they were broken. Someone was kicking at my back and another was hitting my head with a 50 pound weight. All the while I was trying desperately not to voice my pain. Suddenly it all stopped. I laid on the ground for a second, breathing heavily as I stood shakily. I felt fine. Great even. Just I was shaken by the experience.

I looked up to see many frightened faces. I knew it must've been a sight to see. I looked over and Matt was still looking at the ground.

"HERO!" Boomer anounced right before the bell rang. I reached over and hugged my brother, not giving a damn about anyone else at the moment.

"I'm so sorry." he kept repeating.

"Shh. Don't be." I assured, pulling away to look him in the eye. "You did good Matt."

* * *

**AN: Kay so I know the end is cheesy but I couldn't help myself. Reviews are love! :]**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	8. Riley Skinner

**AN: So I'm sorry for not updating. So for, I would say about 3 days you will be receiving multiple updates. I'm not sure how many but starting tomorrow you will get 3. hopefully if my computer stops being a panjack...anyway, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Sky High and Lash? Pshh in my dreams.

* * *

**

**A Better Look**

**Chapter 7: Riley Skinner**

**MattPOV**

As I walked to my first class, people would stare at me. That's exactly why I didn't want to show my powers. I did the research. No one with my power had ever gone to Sky High. They always went to the villain schools. And it doesn't help that for some unexplainable reason my hearing was heightened like a shifters. I could hear Lash's whimpers loud and clear as if he were screaming them to me. I could also so hear the students whispering about me and my being Lash "the badass's" brother. As they are doing now.

"I can't believe someone with such a villianous power was even aloud to set foot in here." some chick with long brown hair said to her friend as I walked in to Mr. Medulla's class.

"I know. And the fact that he's Lash's brother should've screamed the word 'villain' at them." her friend, some blonde, agreed.

"Oh shut up, Lash hasn't bothered anyone and his brother didn't even **want** to usehis power." another girl sitting alone infront of them said.

"Yet he still did. And on his brother no less." the blonde retaliated. I looked down ashamed. The bell rang and I looked up to see that the girl who had tried to defend Lash and I had moved to the very back, still sitting alone.

"Mr. Garwin." I looked up and felt my eyes widen when I set sight on Mr. Medulla's head. I thought Lash, Speed and Saphire were just exaggerating.

"Matt." I corrected. He nodded.

"Matt, since this is a full class now you will be paired with Riley Skinner. Riley, please raise your hand." I looked around for a brief second to see that it was the girl who had defended Lash and I. I walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm Riley, as you already know." she smiled brightly.**link on my profile**

"Matt." I replied.

"I know. Everyone does." she said. "Not to be rude but....what's it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked, confused.

"You know, being Lash's brother. I'm not trying to be rude I promise. I just....I read people well and when I saw Lash for the first time I could tell he has a good heart. But from the stories I've heard..." she trailed off.

"Lash is great. Um I really can't say his reasonings for acting the way he did." I looked down.

"It's ok. I'm new here too and from seeing you both, it's hard to believe anything anyone has said." she looked at me with curious eyes.

"What have they been saying?" I asked.

"Things that shouldn't be repeated." she smiled sadly. I just nodded and looked down. "Pusher." she whispered.

"What?" I looked at her. She seemed suprised that I had heard her.

"I just remembered what you are. It's been bugging me since power placement. You're a pusher." she smiled. She seems to do that a lot.

"Like drugs?"

"No." she laughed quietly, "Pushers make you see, feel, and think what they want you to. And people truly believe what is going through their mind. From what I've heard, one of the parents is usually a charmer." she explained.

"Charmer?"

"Someone who can make you do what they want you to. And you may try to fight it but in the end, you do it without question." I thought of my mom and the times she would...

"My mom is a charmer." I said.

"Which could explain why you're a pusher. Lash can't do anything besides stretch?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. But he can convince people pretty well if he tries. It's not a power more the fact that he can be really persuasive when he wants." I said.

"Sounds cool. So you have a girl friend I'm assuming." she said. I decided to mess with her a bit.

"That's quite an assumption. Animal, more like." I smiled. She stared bewildered for a second before she cought on.

"I thought you were serious!" she laughed, which caused stares from some students and glare from Medulla. "Sorry."

"You should've seen you're face. And yes, to answer you're question, I do. Her name is Saphire." I smiled at the thought of my angel.

"Really? That's cool, she's pretty hott."

"Yes she, wait. What?" I looked at her. Did she just refer to Saphire as hott?

"Oh, I'm bisexual, that's not a problem right?" she looked worried.

"No not at all, Saphire is as well, well before we dated she was." I explained.

"Oh. Well you're gonna sit with us at lunch right? Saphire usually sits with me, Lash could too if he wanted, Saphire seems to enjoy his company." she smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"He's like her brother. They're almost as close as he is with Speed." I said.

"Speed's the fast one right? Kinda chunky?"

"Yea how do you know?" I asked.

"I see the future." she said.

"You saw Speed?"

"Yeah. If my vision is right, he comes back next week."

* * *

**AN: Yayy!! Speedy's coming back! haha we'll see how that goes over with the school haha. Review!**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	9. I know, I know

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Sorry for not updating as quickly! None the less I haven't been getting many reviews so that kinda makes me think that you all don't wanna read my stories anymore :[ so I don't if I should continue them or not.. please let me know. If I get....let's say at least 5 reviews on each of them I will continue. but in the meantime I have the next chapters written to all 3 stories. I also have a Lash oneshot and Jimmie from HSM 3 oneshot. please read and review those because i could use some feed back and constructive critisism please. well that's all. When I get the reviews I'll update all 3 stories at once.

xoxo

Scorching Roses


	10. Speed

**AN: Wow! Thanks guys! I was so surprised when I checked my e-mail today! Thank you so much! Reward time!!**

**Disclaimer : Lash? Me? Own? Only in my dreams sir!

* * *

**

**A Better Look**

**Chapter 8: Speed????**

**Lash POV**

I walked into the lunchroom only to be met with the judging stares of the other students. I looked over to the line in time to see Matt walk by and get tripped by some jerkoff that can walk through walls. Only walls. Really?

The sight made me stretch out my limbs so I was in front of the kid. Matt had stood and brushed himself off, ready to leave but I wasn't having it.

"Hey, asshole. Apologize." I demanded, getting into the stance that would make people tremble when I owned the school with Speed.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't?" he challenged. Anger rose in me until I could feel my blood boiling. I stepped forward, nose to nose with him, and shoved him back into the glass covering the food.

He slammed into it making it shatter and he fell to the ground. I lifted him by his collar.

"Did you happen to see my brother's power placement?" he nodded, "Imagine the pain you saw me in. You imagining?" he nodded again, "Great. That same amount of pain, times an infinite amount, is what you'll feel should you **ever** mess with Matt again. Got it?" I threatened.

"Y-yes L-l-lash." he stuttered. I smiled like I used to when I would do this before. The sense of empowerment and having someone succumb to me made me feel great. It might be because of what happens at home, or it might be because I have a sickly twisted mind. Either way, I haven't felt this great in a while. I dropped him and he stumbled away. I turned and Matt had a small smile on his face as he watched the guy leave. The whole cafeteria had their eyes on me.

"What?" I snarled. The heads turned and conversations picked up once again quickly.

"Thanks." Matt smiled.

"No problem. Don't be afraid to smack 'em around a little bit." I smiled.

"And you're back. I was wondering how long it would take for you to do something like this again." a rather annoying voice said. I turned around to see Stronghold with his little group of followers. Minus Magenta and Peace.

"Nice Stronghold. Why don't you stand on a chair and say that to my face?" I taunted.

"Really Lash. You'd think you'd learn after a year in prison. But you're still the same meathead you were before." He snapped.

"Oh stop being such a tightass. No one fucks with Matt and that's just how it goes." I said matter-of-factly and turned about to walk away.

"Now, I know Lashy isn't just walking away from an obvious fight." an oddly familiar voice said.

"Speed?"

"The one and only." I turned to see my best friend since before our powers developed.

"Speed!" I smiled and hugged my old time friend.

"You done?" the glowstick asked impatiently. I ignored them and lead Speed over to Saphire, Matt and some chick with a cute smile who seemed familiar.

"Hey Speedy." she smiled cheekily. I remembered that smile....

"Holy shit! Riley?! I haven't seen you since you were four!" I said.

"Which would explain why I don't remember you." she smiled again.

"Wait, what?" Matt asked confused.

"Speed is my cousin. I lived in Tallahassee up until a few weeks ago." Riley explained.

"Yeah. One summer Mom and Dad let me go to Florida with Speed. We were about six and you Riley was four." I said. I noticed the slight change in Matt's eyes when I mentioned the things we call parents. I looked at Matt reassuringly and he simply nodded.

There was a sudden blur and Speed had sat down with two trays, setting one in front of me. I looked at him questioningly.

"You're too skinny. Eat." he ordered, biting into what I assumed was a ham sandwich judging by the smell.

"And you could stand to lose a few pounds." I shoved him playfully.

"You know? Had you been anyone else, I would've taken offense to that." He smiled as he motioned to the tray in front of me. I picked up the most edible looking thing on it and started nibbling at it while we spoke of absolutely nothing.

**--------------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT----------------------------------------------------**

"Lash?" I heard my dad's voice through the door. I wondered what I did as I got up to open my door.

"Um...What'd I do?" I asked.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" he asked, surprisingly calm. It was unsettling.

"No reason."

"Where's Matt?"

"Uh he's with Saphire. Remember? You said if he got Hero that he would be able to go to Saphire's." I said nervous that it was my dad in the room instead of Mom.

"I remember." he smiled softly.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You look just like your mother." he lifted a hand and caressed my cheek. I resisted the urge to flinch for fear that he would hit me.

"I-it's me dad. Lash. Your son." I was nearly shaking, hoping this wasn't going where I think it was.

"I just want to see why Mom loves this, loves you so much." I was almost in tears. With my mother, I knew it was happening but I hardly remembered it considering I was under her influence. I just know that I felt dirty and hated myself afterward. But my dad couldn't force me to do anything. He could only create images.

"Dad please." I begged. His eyes flashed with anger as he slapped me and my shoulder blade hit the door. I tried not to cry out as he grabbed my elbow, his nails digging into my skin, breaking it. He lifted me and slammed me against the wall pulling out his switchblade and holding it to my throat.

"Are you denying me of something I want Boy?" he snarled. I closed my eyes as he dug the blade in enough to break the skin and drug it down to my chest, ripping my shirt off in the process. I breathed in heavily as he did the same to my stomach twice. I realized he would keep doing this until I said yes. While the idea of bleeding to death was rather tempting, I had Matt to protect and Saphire, Speed....Magenta.

"Ok." I agreed, and hoped to God that it would all be over soon.

* * *

**AN: I feel SO evil. :[ But this has to happen for him to go to...well, you'll find out in the next chapter won't you? I'll try to update How The Fire Burns and Razor Blade tomorrow. In the meantime, You all should read my oneshots, Jamie All Over[I'm debating on making this a story], When I Get Home You're So Dead, Secret Lover, and Lullabies. Thanks Again!!! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	11. Help Me

**AN: kay so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be so yea. Here's the next chapter of A Better Look. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Lash and Sky High do you really think I'd be here right now?

* * *

**

**Help Me**

**Lash POV**

I was walking because running hurt too much. I was bleeding and bruised and weak. I knew I was crying but the rain disguised the tears I'd kept in for so long. Everything hurt. He wasn't satisfied and beat me afterward. I snuck out and walked anywhere, it didn't matter as long as I got away, even for a little bit.

I collapsed in front of some house. All the lights were off so it's not like they'd notice some kid on their curb. I could feel my consciousness fading in and out and I wondered if I was finally dieing. As much as I wanted to protect Matt, I was glad I would finally be free. It didn't matter how I was remembered, or even if I was remembered at all. I just wanted to be free. Just before I was sure I'd closed my eyes for the last time, I felt myself being lifted and the bone chilling rain ceased to fall upon my bloody skin. Then I was asleep.

**Magenta POV**

We had been walking home from the Paper Lantern when a familiar scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the scent of blood mixed with Lash. I took of running to Will's house because that's where it was coming from. The gang and Will's parents followed, wondering why I was running. I could see him.

He was on the curb and his heartbeat was slowing. He was soaked to the skin. His jeans and shirt were bloody and I wondered what had happened. Did his mom do this? No, it was a male scent coming from him. I instantly knew what happened.

"LASH!" I yelled but he was unconcious. Mr. Stronghold saw him and lifted him, taking him into the house and lying him on the couch. I instantly checked his pockets. I found his phone and looked for Saphire's number. I found it and pressed send, praying she would pick up.

"Hello?" he voice came on the third ring.

"Saphire? You need to come to Will's house it's six down from Lash's. He's beat up really bad and you need to help him." I was aware of how manic I sounded but I couldn't help it. He wasn't moving and he was bleeding so much. I had to save him, or find someone who could.

"I'll be right there." she hung up.

"What happened?" Mrs. Stronghold asked as soon as she saw Lash's limp body.

"I don't know but he needs help." Steve said.

"Saphire, the healer from our school is on her way." I said.

"Oh my God is he breathing?" Layla asked while Josie went to go get towels.

"His heartbeat is slowing and he's freezing. Warren please help him." I knew tears where falling and I didn't care. I just wanted Lash to be ok. He came and sat next to him and heated him up a bit. I sat there, staring at his body as his heartbeat slowly speed back up but not by much.

"Did..did his parents do this?" Ethan asked. Before I could answer Lash stirred.

"What happened?" his voice, quiet and weak, echoed throughout my mind.

"Lash? Lash babe it's me..." I said holding his hand.

"Ma-magenta?" he slowly looked over. I nodded. "Why are you crying?" he coughed and some specks of blood landed on my shirt. I hadn't noticed that the people in the room had left and some blankets were placed on the armrest of the couch.

**Layla POV**

I watched as Magenta pulled the blankets over Lash. I should've known they were together. I saw Lash the morning she said she was going to Medulla's class, the way she reacted to his brother's power placement, how she didn't go up to him with Will and I. It all should've added up.

"Don't cry." I heard him say.

"How could I not?" she asked tearily. They weren't aware that we were just outside the kitchen entrance. I don't think they cared at the moment.

"I'm, I'm fine. I have to- I have to get home." he tried to sit up but went back down in pain.

"No. You can't go back Lash. They'll kill you! He did this to you right? Your dad?" she demanded. She was a bit manic right now and Will and his dad are prepared if she shifts.

"No, no I fell, it's no big deal really." he tried.

"You don't get this beat up in a "fall" Lash. You told me what happens do you not remember? Some bullshit lie isn't going to..." she was cut off by the doorbell. Josie went to open it.

Magenta tensed and stood in front of Lash protectively. I wondered why until I heard it.

"I'm looking for Lash."

"And why do you need him?" Josie asked.

"He's my son." Mr. Garwin said.

* * *

**AN: Oh-ho-ho.....Drama is on it's way!!!**


	12. Sorry about this

I'm debating re-writing the stories since my writing style has changed a bit and I want to know if anyone who still reads my stories would be fine with that or just to continue on from where I left off. I'm leaving this note up till Monday and depending how many say they want me to or not I'll do whatever you guys say. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated but a lot's happened and I wasn't focusing much on the stories. I decided to wait until I could write them without getting too distracted instead of giving you half-assed chapters.

Xoxo

Scorching Roses


	13. Nightmares

**Disclaimer : I own nothing besides my characters and the plot**

* * *

**JOSIE**

I stared at Lash's sleeping form attempting to hold back tears but it was a futile effort. He and his brother had been through so much at the hands of people who were supposed to love them. Neither of them would admit to it happening but I knew it was. Lash is sticking to his 'I tripped and fell' story but I will not rest until Nat and Jake are behind bars where they should be.

"How's he doing?" asked Steve quietly as he and Will walked up.

"He's sleeping, but every few minutes he'll twitch or whimper. He's even being tortured when he's supposed to be away from reality Steve." I say, wiping at my eyes furiously.

"What Nat and Jake have done to him.. I'm amazed he can sleep at all." he said sadly.

"He mumbles every couple minutes. He says 'Please don't'. He begs them. He begs and they keep hurting him." I say, my voice thick with emotion.

"Why won't he admit they're hurting him? Won't it hold better in court if he and his brother just say they're being abused?" Will asked.

"It's not that easy for him to just say it. I remember when Royal Pain tried taking over your school, he didn't seem the type to admit weakness." Steve said.

"He's not, but he has to know that admitting it will help him." Will reasoned. I was about to say something when Lash let out a strangled scream and his back arched up off the bed.

"No! Dad please no! I'm sorry, I'll do better next time I swear! I'll be good Dad please!" he whimpered and flung his arms around, attempting to protect himself.

"Lash! Lash wake up!" I said, running to the bed and gripping his wrists, trying to keep him from injuring himself. "Lash!"

His eyes flew open and I recognized the look on his face. I reached for the waste basket next to the desk and held it to him as he emptied his stomach. I rubbed his back and smoothed his sweat drenched hair from his forehead. The retching turned into dry sobs and I nodded to Steve and Will, who were hovering by the bed, letting them know that I'd take care of him. Steve led Will out and closed the door behind him while I turned Lash to face me and hugged him close. He let his guard down more by hugging back, burying his face in my neck and breathing heavily, all the while mumbling whispered apologies. I whispered soothing words, similar to how I did to Will when he was younger and he had nightmares but this was worse. This was so much worse.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it's short, I just wanted to get a chapter up. The next few chapters will be the group's take on what happened the night his father came and Lash himself. It's only so I can familiarize myself with the story again and things will start picking up once more. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days at the earliest.**

**Thank you to the new readers and the ones who've been here since it started and the ones in between, I love you guys(:**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	14. Alone

AN: Short but they will get longer. Swear

* * *

LASH

I sat in Stronghold's kitchen, staring at the breakfast Josie had made and thinking about last night. Steve had called the cops and my parents were in custody. I knew that telling the jury what they did to us would get them locked up for a while but when they get out, then what? Will they come after Matt and me? No. I won't let that happen. I thought back to the events of last night.

"_He's my son." Magenta growled inhumanly and I could see her start to shift. Saphire and Matt ran in through the back when they saw dad at the front door. She healed what she saw quickly and before she could finish, I stood and walked over to where they would._

"_Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." he cut me off._

"_We'll talk at home." he spat and I shrunk back, knowing what he meant. "Now, Josie, I'm going to take my kid and be on my way." he said, gripping my arm. The action was unexpected and he had grabbed a bruised area so I cried out before I knew what I was doing._

"_Like hell you are Jason." Steve glared._

"_They are my kids. Anne and I do what we please. Right Lash?" I flinched and nodded when his grip tightened significantly. Suddenly I looked up and I was alone with Steve. He was coming closer but there was an evil glint in his eye. I backed away until my back was to the wall._

"_N-no please. Please don't." I begged. Steve could hurt me so much worse physically. I sunk down and curled into myself, hoping he would change his mind._

"_STOP! What are you doing to him?" Magenta's voice broke through. I looked up and everyone was back. Steve had my dad pinned and my mom had come. Layla had her held down with vines. Matt was next to me, trying to help me up. I looked over and the glowworm had the phone pressed to his ear, talking frantically. It became harder to breath and the world faded to nothing as I slumped onto my brother._

I had woken up on a bed to Josie telling me everything was okay but it wasn't. It never will be as long as Matt and I are with them. I got up and mumbled that I was going for a walk. Josie looked at me and smiled sadly before nodding. I handed her my untouched plate and walked out, bumping into Magenta. I pushed past her and kept walking.

"Lash, where are you going?" she asked, following me.

"For a walk."

"Well I'll come-" I cut her off.

"Alone." I snapped, giving her an icy glare.

"Lash.." she gave me that look. The look that said she felt sorry for me. Fucking pity.

"Look, guinea pig," I snapped. "Leave me alone if you're gonna sit there and feel bad for me. I don't need you or anyone feeling bad for something that I don't give a fuck about anymore okay? Just, leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore." I said, walking away. My heart broke at the crestfallen expression on her face. But I couldn't turn back, so I kept walking away. I ignored her calling after me and went behind a few backyards, hoping to lose her and I did.

It was wrong of me but I couldn't depend on her. She'll see how broken I am and get tired of trying to fix me. I was helping her and myself at the same time. She'll thank me one day.

Hopefully.

* * *

An: Review?


End file.
